


Quinn's Vigil

by StarWarsSyl



Series: Short Stories [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 16:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15199238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWarsSyl/pseuds/StarWarsSyl
Summary: Quinn's lord no longer works for the good of the Empire, but for the good of a long-absent Emperor. Malavai struggles to face what that might mean.





	Quinn's Vigil

 

The worst had happened.

Malavai Quinn sat on the edge of his bunk, staring down at white-knuckled fists.

His own.

His lord, his commanding officer, his wife _ ,  _ had finally  _ done  _ it. She hadn’t just defied Baras in the usual, quiet way.

She’d thrown off his reins entirely.

For a...  _ centuries old  _ man no one had seen in... well...  _ centuries.  _ Sacrificing the  _ real  _ Empire for superstition, and proceeding to kill a lot of  _ good Imperial personnel.  _ And leaving Republic scum— even  _ Jedi—  _ alive.

He never thought he would live to see such a dark day. The day when the woman he idolized, at whose feet he gladly knelt in service...

No.

He never thought it.

_ Where do your loyalties lie, Malavai Quinn?  _ he asked himself. With one individual, who now claimed authority from an impossible Emperor, or the Empire and a  _ very real  _ war?

His heart had been begging her, all through this cursed day, to  _ not  _ make him choose. Please, keeper of both his body and heart.

No.

This would test him to his uttermost. Be the most terrible and deepest cutting trial he could endure to discover what he was made of.

He feared, either way he fell, he would find himself broken before the night was through. 

 


End file.
